User blog:El Alamein/Companion Cavalry vs. Sipahi
It's the ultimate clash of cavalry as two of history's most proficient and pampered mounted units charge into battle! The Companions, Alexander the Great's elite shock troops who plowed through enemy formations with a ruthless combination of heavy armor and daring tactics, takes on the Sipahi, Suleiman the Magnificent's deadly mounted nobles who harassed their foes with a mixture of hit-and-run and frontal assaults! It's direct and deliberate against daring and devious as the cavalry saddles up and readies for the fight! Hooves will fly, dust will soar, and blades will cross, but when the sun sets and the field is slick with blood, only one will be the deadliest warrior! Companion Cavalry The Companion Cavalry (Hetairoi, in Greek) were the formidable shock troops of the Macedonian military under Philip II and his son, Alexander the Great. They were elite heavy cavalry that, under Philip, served as a bodyguard unit close to the king (the Somatophylakes) and under Alexander were expanded into a full-scale military role. The Companions trained extensively with high-quality arms and armor supplied specifically for them - their primary weapon, the xyston, gave them the effect of maximum impact when charging into a mass of enemy troops. Alexander often led his Companions personally, employing a wedge formation to drive directly into fortified enemy positions. Against an unprepared or ill-equipped foe, such strikes could prove decisive. Alexander's preferred tactic of hammer and anvil relied on holding the Companions in reserve while he held the enemy army in place with his infantry, and then swinging the cavalry around the back to pin the enemy from both sides. Ultimately, though, with Alexander's death and the collapse of his empire, the leader of the Companions was convicted of treason and executed, leading to the dissolution of the group. Weapons |-| Close Range = Xiphos / Kopis The Companions, like most Hellenistic warriors of the time period, carried the Xiphos short dagger as a secondary weapon in the event that their spear would break or be lost in battle. However, they also carried the longer Kopis hacking sword for close encounters in a savage melee where their larger weapons would be too cumbersome to use. The downward curve of the Kopis also made is a superior slashing weapon for a mounted warrior. *20 inch-blade / 3 foot-blade *Thrusting weapon / Hacking weapon *Forged steel blade (both) |-| Mid Range = Xyston Alexander the Great's cavalry utilized the heavy Xyston spear to great effect, mounting direct charges from the flank or rear of enemy forces and devastating the infantry trapped with the impact. The Xyston also had a smaller point at the end of the spear - this not only helped to counterbalance the larger and heavier blade on the front end, but also allowed the Companions to execute fallen foes with a downward stab without the need to dismount. It could be used with two hands for greater force behind each blow. *12 foot wooden shaft *Tapering butt spike for counterbalance *Can be used single- or double-handed |-| Long Range = Javelin The Companions were primarily melee fighters, but rode into battle equipped with a few javelins to throw as they approached the enemy. This softened up any resistance the Companions might have encountered, and gave them the ability to get the opening strike in an engagement. *4 foot wooden shaft *1.5 pounds *Pointed iron tip |-| Armor = Bronze Cuirass/Helmet The Bronze Cuirass was typical of the Hellenistic region during the time period of Alexander the Great. Forged from a single piece of bronze, it fit around the torso of the warrior, offering durable protection, while allowing freedom of movement of the limbs. The Helmet offered decent protection to the head, although much of the face tended to be exposed in favor of greater mobility. Sometimes they were adorned with feathered or horsehair crests for decoration and intimidation purposes. *Approximately 50 pounds *Solid bronze *Effective against slashing/piercing attacks Sipahi The Sipahi were the Ottoman Empire's elite light cavalry corps, who served primarily as feudal nobles who served in the military in return for a fief (land grant). However, all free-born Ottoman men who joined the cavalry could become part of the Sipahi. As such, the Sipahi were excellently armed with swords, lances, and, before the advent of gunpowder, javelins. Because they were light cavalry, their tactics relied on hit-and-run exercises that demoralized and wore out enemy forces. The Sipahi were established in the mid-14th century but rose to prominence at the battle of Mohacs in 1526, where they were led personally by Suleiman the Magnificent. The Sipahi were utilized to great effect, feigning a retreat in the face of a European cavalry charge, and drawing the enemy directly into ambush. As gunpowder became more effective in combat, though, more and more emphasis was placed on the Janissaries and by the mid-16th century, the Sipahi had become second-rate to their infantry rivals. Still, the Sipahi played an important role in the politics of the Ottoman empire, and on several occassions joined with the Janissaries to establish new rulers in military-led coups. Weapons |-| Close Range = Kilij / Mace The primary blade used by the Sipahi was the Kilij, a heavy curved blade of Turkish origin. The heavy curve favored the cavalry's primary method of attack, which combined the momentum of the charging horse with the force of the cut. The Kilij was especially effective against unarmored parts of the opponent's body. The mace made up for what the Kilij lacked in stopping power, being able to deliver blunt trauma through armor that would otherwise stop the slashes of the sword. *3 foot-blade / 2.5-foot handle *Slashing weapon / bludgeoning weapon *Forged steel blade / rounded iron tip |-| Mid Range = Lance The Sipahi utilized the lance when charging into an enemy formation. The longer reach and pointed tip allowed the Sipahi to penetrate and disrupt an enemy infantry formation, again combining the momentum of the horse with the force of the weapon. Many times the blade and shaft were decorated with feathers or streamers in a similar fashion as those of the Polish Hussar. *10 foot iron shaft *Feathered blade *Single-handed |-| Long Range = Javelin The Sipahi were also equipped with javelins, which were used in pursuit of fleeing enemy units or in cavalry skirmishes. They could also use them in defense if being chased by a faster enemy horseman. *4 foot wooden shaft *1.5 pounds *Pointed iron tip |-| Armor = Hardened Leather/Fur Cap/Steel Shield The Sipahi were light cavalry, and as such were expected to be highly mobile on the battlefield. Their hardened leather offered a degree of protection against arrows and weaker blows. On their off-arm they carried a small, rounded steel shield that was better suited to taking damage, which was often used to parry sword or axe blows from attacking enemy soldiers. *Approximately 25 pounds *Leather, felt, and wood *Offers greater mobility X-Factors |-| Training = *Companion Cavalry: 80 *Sipahi: 82 The Companion Cavalry did train extensively with Alexander the Great's military, but as time passed they had less and less time to train as they were in a state of near-constant war with his drive to India. On the other hand, the Sipahi, with less time spent in combat, had more time to refine and hone their skills in training. |-| Combat Experience = *'Companion Cavalry: 98' *Sipahi: 79 The Sipahi certainly took part in several pivotal battles in history, most notably the Battle of Mohacs, but the Companion Cavalry really did live and breathe war. Under Alexander the Great, men of the Companions would have been in a state of constant warfare for over ten years - against barbarians to the north (Thrace), Persia, India, and other smaller foes that the Macedonians would have gone up against. The Sipahi cannot compare to the Companions in this respect. |-| Tactics = *Companion Cavalry: 77 *Sipahi: 85 The Companion Cavalry primarily operated under the hammer-and-anvil tactic, which entailed a head-on charge to an already pinned foe. The Sipahi, on the other hand, utilized guerrilla warfare tactics and hit-and-run harrassing techniques to hamper and slow down larger enemy armies, while still being capable of executing a head-on attack against an equal force. |-| Fatigue = *Companion Cavalry: 79 *Sipahi: 86 Because the Sipahi are light cavalry and highly mobile warriors, they will likely be able to operate for longer periods of time than the heavily armored Companions, who are used to pitched battles. |-| Endurance = *Companion Cavalry: 85 *Sipahi: 76 The Sipahi are not nearly as armored or protected as the Companions, who are able to take a larger variety of blows and shrug them off thanks to their more durable body and head armor. On top of that, their role as shock cavalry prepares them for incredibly intense close-quarters combat while the Sipahi prefer indirect surprise engagements. Battle Companions: Sipahi: The swirling sands of the Middle East curve into a light dust storm in the early afternoon. Through the audible hiss of the wind thunders the pounding of hooves and the piercing glint of a stab of sunlight reflecting off armor through the air. Five Companion cavalrymen of Alexander the Great's army are on a forward scouting patrol, scoping out the area to find a suitable patch of open land for battle. The squad leader brings his horse to a stop and his men follow suit. Squinting through the dust, he makes the shimmering form of several mounted skirmishers fast approaching. He raises his xyston and gallops off to the right, his men following close behind, preparing an ambush. The mounted skirmishers are five Sipahi soldiers on a long-distance journey to relay a message to Suleiman. They ride silently and endure patiently, calm and collected in their element. The leader dons a red scarf that wraps around his face and protects it from the biting grains of sand that whip into his face as he rides into the wind. It masks the sound of the Companions approaching until they are almost already upon the Sipahi. Turning his neck, the Sipahi captain can only roll off of his horse to avoid a thrust of a xyston spear. One of his men is not so lucky, being completely run through and picked up into the air with the momentum of the blow. The speared Sipahi slides downward off the shaft and lays in a puddle of his own blood, which the dry sand eagerly laps up, leaving only a faint brown stain beneath the fallen warrior. The Companion responsible awkwardly pulls the spear out of the corpse and rides in a wide circle, ready for another charge. The Sipahi leader rapidly mounts his horse and urges it away from his men, who are bunching into a tight circle as the Companions charge. Javelin in hand, he sends the missile flying through the air. The projectile sticks itself into the chest of an approaching Greek horse, and the beast tumbles forward, throwing its rider violently from the reins. As the fallen Companion pushes himself up, a lance thrust meets him between the shoulder blades and sends him sprawling facefirst to the dirt. The second Companion charge is not as effective - the Sipahi had rallied themselves and the shock of impact is lessened. A savage close-quarters melee ensues. Two of the Sipahi break away and circle outward as their captain enters the fray, Kilij unsheathed. A forceful swipe of the curved blade bounces off of a Companion's breastplate - he doubles over, winded. As the Greek soldier sits back up in the saddle, the Kilij swings fast once more and the Companion's head flies from the neck. Blood fountains from the opening in the wound as the headless corpse gives one brief spasm before slumping to the side. Another Companion rides by with his Kopis and chops down on the Sipahi captain, leaving a deep laceration in the crook of his elbow. The captain drops his Kilij and urges his horse elsewhere as the angry Greek follows. Meanwhile, the two Sipahi who had circled away re-enter with momentum, lances at the ready. The two Companions trapped in the melee break away and urge their horses away, wheeling around with swords unsheated. One of the Sipahi's spearpoints glances off the side of the Companion's breastplate, but he parries the oncoming chop of the Kopis with his shield. The other Companion rides in close with his Xiphos and pressed the blade in between the leather of the Sipahi's armor. The short sword drives all the way through up to the hilt. The sandstorm kicks up more violently as the two groups ride away for another charge. The Companions ready their Xystons as the Sipahi skirt away under the cover of the storm. Plowing forward relentlessly, the three remaining Companions are startled as a barrage of javelins flies through the sandy air. The lighter Sipahi weave through the Companions, swinging their Kilij swords, which are negated by the heavy bronze of the cuirass. One of the Sipahi, with his mace, swings down the heavy club and crumples a Companion's head through the helmet, blood trickling down from inside his helmet. No sooner has he done this, though, than is the Sipahi slain by a Xyston slamming through his gut. The Ottoman soldier lurches forward painfully over the spear and slides off his horse. Battered by the storm and worn out by the protracted skirmish, both groups begin to show the beginning stages of battle fatigue. However, the Sipahi manage to rally for one final spirited charge while the Companions muster their best defense. With swords drawn, both sides make one last, glorious charge through the sand. With a flash of blades, one of the Sipahi finds his guts spilled on the front of his horse's neck and on the dust below, but he is not dead. Meanwhile, the two captains are engaged in vicious hand-to-hand combat, both dismounted. Grunting in pain, the disemboweled Sipahi wheels his horse around and throws his javelin at the Companion responsible for his injury. The projectile finds its mark, right in the back of the soldier's neck. Both men tumble from their horses simultaneously. The Siaphi captain, sword-arm severely wounded, swings his mace down on the Companion captain, but the close confines of the fight make landing a hit difficult thanks to the long shaft of the mace. The Companion's Xiphos fares much better in such tight spaces, and he thrusts into the Sipahi captain's stomach. A lucky slide of the blade against the leather armor deflects the blow, giving the Sipahi captain the time to push his opponent back with his shield, still strapped to his arm. The Companion stumbles back, before recovering and holding his Xiphos out at arm's length. The Sipahi captain grimaces as a sudden flare of pain shoots up his arm right as the Companion rushes forward. Pushing through the pain, the Sipahi slams the mace with all his force down on the approaching Greek's knee. The limb is shattered in an instant and the Companion falls like a stone, roaring in agony. The pain is brief - a second strike mashes his skull into a bloody pulp. The sandstorm whirls quietly through the air as the sounds of the battle die down. The Sipahi captain's ragged breathing mix with the faint dripping of his blood onto the ground. Turning back, he manages to pull himself onto his horse, and the beast obediently continues on its way. After all, the mission comes first. Expert's Opinion Although the Companion cavalry had far greater combat experience with Alexander the Great, and were more forceful as shock cavalry, the tactical flexibility of the Siaphi, combined with their slightly superior metallurgy and lesser fatigue rate, allowed the Ottoman horseman to snatch a close victory. Category:Blog posts